The firing of a firearm typically results in a recoil caused by the force of the expanding gas propelling a bullet/shot down the barrel. The expanding gases force the firearm rearwardly in a recoil action. Accordingly, most rifle or long gun type firearms subject to substantial recoil include a buttstock for engaging the shooter's shoulder when firing the firearm to help support the firearm during a recoil action.
Recoil reduction devices have been employed with firearms to reduce recoil that is felt by the shooter when the firearm is fired. Reduction in recoil that is felt by the shooter reduces the fatigue of the shooter and also lessens the impacts on the shooter's body. In addition, the shooter is better able to maintain a sight picture to assist in shot identification, to assist in making follow-up shots, and to improve overall shooting performance.
The ability to easily configure a recoil reducing firearm to fit the shooter's needs and anatomy can be useful in several situations, such as in tactical, sniping and target shooting applications. In addition, a buttstock that supports the firearm is desirable where the overall weight of the firearm is minimized while incorporating a recoil reduction system. Accordingly, there remains a need for further improvements in this area.